


My Everything

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock can no longer deny what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Everything

Art by: Elfqueen55  
  
  
I lie in tangled sheets.  
  
With him by my side.  
  
A little bump on the head in our haste to get undressed.  
  
It was worth it.  
  
What joy to have someone near me like this.  
  
I thought never to experience this emotion called love.  
  
But it has released in me, my human side.  
  
I truly believe I have found myself at last.  
  
My other half who has now made me whole.  
  
Never do I wish to live a life of solitude in my mind.  
  
For he is my everything.


End file.
